Who's That Girl?
by CrazyAna
Summary: One-shot!


**Who's that girl?**

For the longest time, Harry had thought of Hermione as 'one of the boys'. The Yule Ball back in their fourth year though had blown that cover off and he had had to accept the fact one of his best friends was a girl.

Then he'd thought of her as a highly asexual being, to keep himself sane. Or else, he would have needed an aneurysm every time Boot or McLagan and their likes made a pass at her. Then she'd started dating Ron and he had been an extremely unwilling witness to their intense snogging and sometimes some fumbled groping until he'd threatened them both with things so bad that they'd started taking opposite sides of the table when on an outing with him. Not four months into the relationship, the two had, just as suddenly, called it quits and then for the next six months he hadn't seen his two best friends at the same time, at the same place. _Thank all the deities that was over and done with!_

He had, extremely unfortunately, seen Hermione through a lot of things during their year on the run. Tents, after all, even of the magical variety, offered only so much privacy, much to the three resident teenagers chagrin. But none of those embarrassing encounters had mattered because she'd always been _Hermione,_ his best friend, and him _Harry,_ her best friend. Nothing less, but never anything more, either.

And yet, simply watching that brunette in front of him, pulling on those silky skin-toned tights was setting Harry's heart racing. _But it was Hermione!_ And yet, despite the short distance between them, he could have sworn she just wasn't… making him wonder when his next Ophthalmologist's appointment was due!

Satisfied with her handy work, the brunette in question patted her thighs, straightened her skirt and looked up. Her brown hair spilling all around her, as her eyes clashed with his own.

A pretty frown marred her brows and Harry had this crazy urge to step forward and smooth those lines away. Preferably with his lips.

"Harry?" she whispered, as if questioning him, "Harry Potter, is that you?" Her voice, though, was huskier than he'd ever heard. Smooth and meant to melt hardened resolves. "Why are you standing there, like that? Come on in."

"I… I…" Harry fumbled, really hating his brain right then for not coming up with something smart to say.

And she laughed, a beautiful tinkling music that dared him to even blink his eyes in her presence. Not that he could; he just did not want to miss a single moment of watching the mesmerizing beauty in front of him.

"Come in, Harry. She'll be here in a mo'.."

"Yeah.." _Wait.. She?_

"Harry!" A voice echoed off the stairs his back was facing towards, making Harry still. He'd know that voice anywhere.

"Hermione?" Harry stared at the young girl in front of him, realizing belatedly that it wasn't her who was speaking, she was simply grinning, showing off her perfect white pearls.

The girl, though, shook her head and pointed right behind him, just as his best friend reached him and offered him her customary hug.

Harry stared at the two women in consternation before the two burst out laughing.

"Oh, this is priceless! Wish I had a camera!"

"I'm so glad you talked me into this!"

_What am I missing?_

"Harry," his Hermione pulled at his arm, and he knew this one was _his_ _Hermione_ because she sounded and more importantly felt just like she always did. He did not feel the urgent need to press himself between her long legs and do unspeakable things to her, right then and there, in just the position she was pulling her stockings in. This was his Hermione. His best friend. She was _safe_.

"Harry, I want you meet my younger sister, Ophelia," Hermione continued, not realizing anything amiss with her best friend. "Leah, meet my best friend, Harry Potter."

"It's a pleasure, Harry. You have no idea just how much I've heard about you and Ronald from our dear Jenny."

_Jenny?_

His confusion must have shown because both the sisters grinned, one making him smile along, the other taking his breath away.

"Jean, my middle name, Leah uses that to call me. Well, a twisted version of that anyway," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, like you don't play around with my name," Ophelia returned the eye roll.

"Hmm.." Harry cleared his throat. "We must leave, or we'll be late."

"Oh yeah," Hermione agreed, summoning her coat. "You be good, Leah. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Why don't you join us? I'm sure Mrs. Weasley won't mind," Harry said, looking just that tiny bit desperate to prolong his acquaintance with the sister of his best friend.

"I'd love to, but I really can't today. Though I do have a week-long leave coming up, starting Friday. Maybe we could plan something for then. I'd love to see all of Jenny's friends."

Nodding enthusiastically, Harry agreed. _A week long leave! _He'd try his best to see her as much as he could! _Hmm.. When was the last time I took a vacation?_

"I'll see you soon," Harry said intoning his promise, his baser voice making Hermione's eyebrows reach her hairline.

"Sure," Ophelia agreed. "Later, sis," she waved at Hermione and started to throw everything that she'd scattered on her table into her rather large handbag. And Harry saw her do that all the way till he swished out of the floo.

Author's Note:

This is absolutely the closest I'll ever come to Harry-Hermione ship.


End file.
